


The Two in One Master

by starboy35tcoos



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Kamen Rider - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboy35tcoos/pseuds/starboy35tcoos
Summary: It's no secret that the Fujimaru twins are amateur Magus. However, they do carry one secret that no one in Chaldea, not even their partner Mash, knows about. One night, they decide to get in some training with this said secret.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	The Two in One Master

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a oneshot idea I wanted to write for fun. I do apologize if the characters are a bit OOC...

“Are you sure this is a good idea? It’s pretty late and the last thing I’d want is for us to get caught like this…”  
  


“Oh relax bro! The only people patrolling around at this time are Florence, Edmond, & EMIYA. We should be okay to practice in here.”  
  


It was around 1 in the morning and the twin masters of Chaldea had snuck into the facilities Simulation room in order to get in some secret training. While the two are known to both the staff members and their servants as amature magus, they did have one secret no one in Chaldea, not even Mash, knew about them. Gudako walked over to the simulation terminal and turned on the computer and started up the training program.  
  


“Hmm… What setting should we have it set to Gudao?” she asked her Brother.  
  


“Let’s start off small. It’s been a long time since we’ve done this, so let’s not jump right into a tough fight just yet. I want to make sure we can still be in good sync with each other…”  
  


Gudako let out a small giggle, “What? We aren’t already in good sync with each other on a daily basis?”  
  


“H-Hey..! You know what I mean by that!” he sighed but laughed along with her regardless. Gudako set the training level to 3 and set the battle time limit to 5 minutes. She walked into the battle floor as Gudao sat in the battle stands. Gudako pulled out a red driver belt with two slots in it. She held it near her waist and it wrapped itself around her to stay in place; a similar driver materialized around Gudao’s waist as he pulled out a green USB drive and pressed on it.  
  


“ **CYCLONE!** ”  
  


Gudako pulled a similar USB but it was colored purple instead and pressed it.  
  


“ **JOKER!** ” She looked back at Gudao, “You ready bro?” He nodded back at her, “Ready when you are sis.”  
  


They both held the drives high and exclaimed, “HENSHIN!” Gudao inserted his green drive into the right slot of the belt as it dematerialized and re-materialized into the right slot of Gudako’s belt. She fully inserted the green drive into the slot and then inserted the purple one into the left slot and pulled both slots back, activating the belt. Gudao felt his consciousness fading away as he slumped back into the seat. Wind began to generate around Gudako, picking up quickly as small particles began to form around her body. The particles soon latched onto her body, forming into full body armor, the right side of the body covered in green armor, and the left side of the body covered in dark purple armor; a long white scar flowed from her neck and the mash hard large red bug-like eyes. The right side’s eye began to glow as Gudao’s voice came out, “Man, it really has been a while since we transformed into W. I’m going to need a minute to adjust being in your mind again.”  
  


“Well you’re gonna have to get used to it soon, cause the countdown is about over and we’re gonna have some company.”  
  


The countdown timer had finally ran out as the battlefield simulation activated, Four Roman Spearman materialized and were ready for combat.The armored Gudako, called W/Double by the two, took a fighting stance and ran straight for the first spearman. They jumped over the first spearman’s thrust and landed behind him, doing a sweep to knock him on the ground and punching him square in the gut. The second and third spearmen rushed to aid their comrade by stabbing Double from the sides; Double acted quickly and jumped up, dodging both spear thrust, and quickly kicking both men in the face knocking them flat on their backs. The final spearman decided to keep a distance and keep Double at bay to buy their fallen comrades time to get back up and attack. Double saw this action and decided to trick the roman into thinking they would attack. They rushed in and fooled him into attacking them to keep them at bay as they rolled past his attack and right behind him, kicking him and the air. Double jumped into the air and used an axe kick to knock the fourth spearman down into the first one who was starting to get back up.  
  


The landed back down on the ground and kicked up one of the spears off the ground and threw it straight through the second spearman, who had finally gotten up off the ground, killing him. The third spearman tried to get a sneak attack on Double who had their back turned but Gudao acted quickly and grabbed him and broke his arm; ther turned him around and grabbed him by the waist, lifting him up with their body strength and suplexing him. All four spearmen dematerialized as the battle ended.  
  


“ **_Battle Complete. Simulation Ending_ ** .”  
  


“So how was that for a warm-up battle?” asked Gudako.  
  


“Pretty good. Let’s Try level 4 and different enemy units. Maybe some Skeleton Assassins?” suggested Gudao.  
  


Double walked over to the computer terminal and changed the difficulty up to level 4 and changed the enemy units to Skeleton Assassins. They walked back into the battle arena as the countdown began again from 30.  
  


“So, wanna stay as CycloneJoker still, or should we switch it up a bit?” asked Gudako.  
  


“Hmm…” Gudao thought for a moment, “Let’s try HeatMetal. I want to get used to my gaia memories again. You should do the same with yours.”  
  


“You got it! Then let’s try a classic huh?” Double pulled out two USB Drives, called Gaia Memories by them, one was red and the other silver. As the countdown ended and the battle simulation began, six skeletons were materialized and were all armed with twin daggers. Double Took out the Cyclone and Joker Gaia Memories and inserted the red and silver ones.  
  


“ **HEAT! METAL!** ”  
  


Activating the memories caused the right side of the armor to turn red and the left side to turn silver. A long metal pole formed on W’s back as they reached for it and wielded it like a lance.  
  


“ **Come on you bag of bones! Let’s see how you handle my heat!** ”  
  


Two of the skeletons rushed for Double, both attempting to jump and slash at Double who used their metal shaft to block the incoming attacks. They pushed back the two assailants and struck one assassin in the face knocking his skull off. The other attempted to attack while Double was distracted but they quickly dodged out of the way and stuck him through the chest and tossed him into the wall. The other four Skeletons charged for Double attempting to Gank them from four sides. Unfazed by this action, Double held out their rod and fire began to spew from both ends of the weapon; Double twirling it around to keep the four at a distance from them. They swiped at one assassin setting in on fire as they whacked him several times with the flame rod, kicking him into a wall and shattering him into pieces. The Fifth Assassin threw his daggers at Double who dodged through both thrown attacks, jumping right to him and smashing the metal rod down on the skeleton, shattering it from the impact. The final three skeletons gathered together to attack as a group; Double took out the Metal memory and inserted it into the Metal Shaft’s driver slot.  
  


“ **METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!** ”  
  


The flames on the rod grew bigger and hotter and Double twirled it around, running head first for the three oncoming assassins.  
  


“ **Steam Metal Branding!** ”  
  


They jumped up and twirled around like a flame wheel, striking all three skeleton assassins and burning them to ashes as they shattered.  
  


“ ** _Battle Complete. Simulation Ending._** ”  
  


Double deactivated the flames on the Metal Shaft and put the Heat Memory back in the W driver. They walked over to the computer terminal and thought for a moment on what they should do next for a battle. Unknown to them, the door to the simulation room was opened up and three figures had snuck into the room while they were distracted by the terminal. The three tiny figures attempted to hide themselves as they watched the mysterious armored figure fiddle with the computer terminal. Double finished with the battle preparations and headed back into the battle arena. When they were out of sight, the three figures made their way up the stands to where Gudao’s motionless body laid.  
  


“M-Mommy… Mommy are you okay!?” asked one figure.  
  


“Shh! Jack! You have to be quiet or that person will hear us!” said another figure.  
  


“Hmm… I’m listening to his heartbeat and it’s still beating fine. Maybe he just passed out?” said the third figure.  
  


The three figures were Jack the Ripper, Abigail Williams, and Kid Gilgamesh. They heard sounds coming from the simulation room and took a peak in only to see Gudao passed out on the audience stance and a mysterious armored figure fighting in the simulation arena. Worried for their masters’ safety, they snuck in to see if he was alive or not.  
  


“T-That’s good… I was worried he was killed by that person down there…” said Abigail who hugged Gudao despite no response from him.  
  


“Well whoever that person is they haven’t done anything seriously bad to Master. Plus, they seem to be only focused on the battle in here. Maybe they were a servant master summoned recently and was watching them train here but feel asleep?” inquired Gil.  
  


“... We really don’t understand what you mean… But Mommy is safe! That’s all that matters in the end.” said Jack who also went to hug Gudao, rubbing her head against his stomach specifically. Gil sighed as he looked back at Double who had once again changed colors. This time their right side was Yellow and their left side was blue. They wielded a gun was was firing off several yellow bullets at a shadow version of Okita Souji.  
  


“ **Even at Level 5, a shadow servant is tough…!** ” said Gudako.  
  


“ **Well what did you expect, it may not be a real servant, but it’s not going to be a half-assed servant either.** ” said Gudao as they dodged a slash from Shadow Okita.  
  


“Huh!? Hey guys… did-did that person sound like Master to you?” asked Gil who was focusing on the fight.  
  


“Huh? What do you mean Gil?” asked Abby.  
  


“Watch! Watch their fight and listen to them when they talk again!” Jack and Abby turned their focus onto the battle along with Gil as W was struggling to dodge Shadow Okita’s attacks.  
  


“ **I have an idea. Follow my lead alright?** ” said Gudao.  
  


“ **Whatever you say bro! As long as we don’t end up getting too banged up!** ” yelled Gudako.  
  


Double reached out with their right arm and began to stretch out really long until they grabbed onto one of the hanging pipes on the roof and pulled themselves up and out of Shadow Okita’s reach. They held up the Trigger magnum and unleashed several shots from above at the shadow who was only able to block and dodge several of the shots. Several hit it in the legs, shoulders and abdomen, but it still kept its ground firm. Double jumped down from the ceiling and took out the Blue Gaia Memory, called Trigger, and inserted it into the Trigger Magnum’s memory slot.  
  


“ **TRIGGER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!** ”  
  


Double held up their gun pointed point blank at Shadow Okita who dashed for them to strike them through. The gun began to charge up a large amount of energy as Double yelled out, “ **Trigger Full Burst!** ” They fired off multiple yellow and blue energy shots that all homed in on Shadow Okita striking her from all angles and going right through her. The shadow servant dropped her weapon as she collapsed on the ground defeated.  
  


“ **_Battle Complete. Simulation Ending._ ** ”  
  


Double let out a sigh of relief as they dropped to the ground tired.  
  


“ **Whew… That was tough… Good thinking about getting out of her reach Gudao.** ”  
  


“ **Yeah, I had to think fast but it worked out well in the end. I think that’s enough for now, I’m beat and it’s really late.** ”  
  


The two were still unaware that the three children were watching them battle against the Shadow Servant.  
  


“See! They sounded just like both our masters!” yelled Kid Gil.  
  


“T-They did! Who is this servant!? Why do they sound like master?” asked a worried Abigail.  
  


Double reached for the Double driver and pushed it up, taking out the Luna & Trigger memories. The armor began to dissipate and Gudako returned to her normal self.  
  


“HUH!?” All three kids cried out in confusion at seeing Gudako was the mysterious armored servant. Gudao began to wake up, his consciousness finally returning to his body and was shocked to see the three children servants around him.  
  


“H-Huh?! Kids!? What are you doing here!?” asked Gudao as the three were shocked by his sudden awakening.  
  


“Mommy! You’re awake!” Jack quickly hugged him again. Gudako heard the screaming from the Battle Arena and ran out to see that Kid Gilgamesh, Abigail, and Jack were surrounding Gudao and asking him loads of questions.  
  


“What was that armored suit!?”  
  


“Why was Master passed out here, but speaking in the arena!?”  
  


“Are you and mommy heroes too?”  
  


He was unsure of how to properly answer the three children but luckily Gudako came over quickly to help him.  
  


“Kids! What are you three doing here? It’s way past your bedtimes you know,” said Gudako.  
  


“W-We’re sorry Master… B-But I-I heard noises coming from the simulation room… I was scared to go check by myself so Gil and Jack said they would come check it out with me. We saw that Master Gudao was passed out and we got worried and scared that s-something was wrong with him…” said Abigail.  
  


“O-Oh… I’m sorry for scaring you three. I’m alright though, I was just… Resting.” lied Gudao.  
  


“But if you were resting, home come your voice was coming from Miss Gudako when she was fighting that shadow saber?” asked Gil. Gudao and Gudako were worried of how to explain this to the kids. They did not want this secret to come out to anyone in fear of any complications and problems that could arise from it.  
  


“Well you see… Um… It’s… Master’s new Magecraft! Yeah!” lied Gudako. Gudao saw what she was trying to do and chimed in with the lie.  
  


“Yeah! We’ve been practicing with some of the casters on improving our magecraft and we… Created this new magic that lets Gudako become an armored warrior and I can assist her by umm… Fusing my mind with hers!”  
  


Gudako nodded in agreement and took off the Double Driver to show it to the kids. “Miss Di Vinci created this for us to help make our magecraft work better. But, this is suppose to be a secret from everyone. We can’t tell anyone about it yet until we have mastered it. So, we need you three to keep this a secret for us. Can you do that for us please?”  
  


The three children were unsure about this explanation, Kid Gil not believing it for one second unlike Abby and Jack who did not have a reason not to believe their masters.  
  


“If you kids promise to keep this a secret, we’ll spend all day tomorrow playing with you guys. What do you say?” suggested Gudao. The three grew excited at the promise to play with their masters all day.  
  


“Yay! You promise you’ll play with us all day tomorrow?” asked Jack.  
  


“Of course sweetie! We would be happy to play with you all!” said Gudako.  
  


“Okay mommy! I won’t tell anyone!”  
  


“I won’t either! You better keep your promise!” said Abigail.  
  


“Hmm… Sure. I won’t say a word to anyone. I hope we get to play lots of games tomorrow master!” said Gil whose childlike innocence shined through again. The twin masters nodded at the kids as they ushered them toward the exit.  
  


“Come on you three. It’s way past your bedtime, we’ll tuck you all into bed okay?” said Gudao.  
  


“Okay!” The three cheered happily as they left the Simulation Room. The brother and sister sighed and looked back at each other relieved.  
  


“Well… That’s one bullet dodged for the moment.” said Gudao.   
  


“You said it… Well let’s get them to bed and then ourselves.. I’m exhausted..” said Gudako as the two left the room after the children.


End file.
